A New Primetime Line-Up via IBC-13′s ‘Kapinoy Primetime′
August 28, 2014 As it is, IBC-13 is now the David among the two Goliaths in the Philippine TV industry. IBC-13 known as Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 under their Kapinoy Primetime block further strengthens its primetime block in the success of its new shows gearing up to boost its rating standing. Janella Salvador (Janella: A Teen Princess), AJ Muhlach (Voltron Man), Anja Aguilar (Kailangan Kita) and Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz (Only Me and You) As pre-programming for 6:30 p.m. news program on primetime, Kapinoy child star wonder Thirdy Lacson as Jepoy Moreno and Kroko (voiced by Miguel Moreno) started with excitement animal adventure with his crocodile fantaserye Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo at 6 p.m. Together with some of esemble cast Cara Eriguel, Victor Anastacio, Candy Pangilinan, John Regala, Paul Robis (voiced as Bayawak), Sofia Andres, Charlie Green, Lito Legaspi, Arkin del Rosario, Perla Bautista, Michael Fores, Lander Vera-Perez, Phoebe Walker, Jordan Castillo. It is directed by Carlo J. Caparas. Right after the 6:30 p.m. news Express Balita, the teem fantasy continues as the teen sweetheart Janella Salvador, the only primetime princess eventually turn the character as Janella, the teen princess girl in the world in Janella: A Teen Princess, the feel-good teen-oriented fantaserye. From Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m., she is so pretty, gorgeous and beautiful. Joining Janella is the two of most promising prince of primetime such as Marlo Mortel (Victor Fred) and Jerome Ponce (Patrick Bernardo). Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Xyriel Manabat, Robi Domingo, Sam Pinto, Gloria Sevilla, Paul Jake Castillo, Kelly dela Cruz, Aldred Nasayao, Sofia Andres, Paolo Serrano, Alexandra Macanan, RJ Ledesma, Jon Lucas, Celia Rodriguez and Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. The action prince AJ Muhlach suits up as the primetime prince, he turn into a superhero as Voltron Man, the action-packed superserye in the title role aired at 8:30 p.m. The story follows Marlo de Guzman (AJ), a men who had Voltron Man costume with love and resurrection who transforms into a superhero as Voltron Man by becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. Joining AJ is the primetime princesses Coleen Garcia, Paolo Ballesteros (Stryker), Lance Lucido (Batang Man), Harvey Bautista (Young Boy), Raymond Bagatsing (Machete), Cacai Bautista, Celeb Santos (Nikap), Pia Magalona, Andrei Felix, Joross Gamboa (Super Z), Miel Cuneta, Nathan Barrera, Shy Carlos, Jiro Manio (Darius), Matt Edwards, Kat Alano (Black Hola Hola), KC Montero, Maribeth Bichara, Jovic Monsod (Incredible Monk), Alicia Alonzo, Dominic Roque (Pareng Jamar), Gary Lising, Val Sotto rulls up. It is directed by the indie film and TV director Monti Parungao. At night he turn into a superhero who's main characters is a fictional super-hero battling many different enemies. Thai superstar Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz continues to be feel-good in the romantic kilig-serye Only Me and You. Airing at 9:15 p.m., it will tell the story about Paolo Rodriguez (Mario), a Thai superstar through the numerous romantic comedies he stars in from Thailand and he is now in the Philippines where he meets his girlfriend Rachelle Santiago (Ingrid), a Filipina sister. Even though their worlds collide, the two later fall in love. But their relationship is tested by conflicts from their worlds. Vandolph Quizon, Rica Peralejo, Herbert Bautista, Miguel Aguila, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Say Alonzo, John Wayne Sace, Cogie Domingo and Karistel Fulgar are also appearing to the romantic comedy-drama series, directed by Monti Parungao. The primetime telenovela continues in TreseBella's Two Sides of Ana aired at 9:45 p.m. starring Mexican actress Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya. Compelling drama of tragedy, revenge and love story. When local networks were buying from Mexico, Taiwan and Korean drama. A story of a girl named Ana, who is a sweet and kind-hearted person who was forced to change because of anger and hatred. Ana, who wants to take vengeance for her family’s death, plans to make the father and sons who killed her mother and brother fall in love with her. She ultimately sows discord among the three, but unaware that the love of her life, Gustavo, is a part of the family she’s determined to destroy. They featured IBC-13 as the first to air TreseBella from Mexican telenovelas, some asian series of chinvoelas and Koreanovelas. Viva production bought that series and they said that it's in a good rating! Then at 10:30 p.m., premieres on September 1 on TreseBella, Wu Chun and Rainie Yang will star in the hit Taiwanovela Sunny Girl. Sunshine is a poor, cheerful Japanese girl who lives with her sacrificing, loving grandmother. Despite the fact that they love her, her parents are extremely irresponsible con-man/woman and have left her with a 100,000 yen debt. Her debtors finally give her an ultimatum—if she doesn't pay her parent's debt, she must go to jail for 300 days or become a maid for a rich family, wages to pay the debt.